


All of Space and Time

by Enigel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt <cite>Supernatural, Gabriel (/any), All of time and space; everywhere and anywhere; every star that ever was.</cite></p><p>This translated in my mind as "What would Gabriel do if confronted with another apocalypse, of alien making?" Result: Amelia is awesome. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Space and Time

Gabriel wasn't the type to cower before his higher-ups, but he wasn't stupid either. The gaunt face attached to the gaunter man-shaped construct in front of him was enough to give him the chills, so he stood respectfully away and saluted politely.

Death nodded back absently, the way one would acknowledge a particularly bright puppy.

"So," Gabriel said cautiously, "is it time then?"

"Time?"

Death turned towards him slowly. Gabriel felt all the attention of that ageless entity brush past him and shuddered. No tricks would be of any use against _him_.

"You know, the Big Crunch? The final reaping? The End Times?"

"I shouldn't have thought so," Death said pensively, voice cold and remote like gravel on an old tomb. "And yet... Everything has gone. Every star that ever was, everywhere and anywhere, across all of time and space."

Death's frozen solemnity seemed mingled with a sort of reluctant... admiration? Gabriel felt the urge to manifest a whole box of Snickers to gorge himself on, but he resisted.

"And not a single reaping."

"So, er, it was not of your doing?"

Death looked at him again, and there seemed to be the slightest smirk to his dry features, like a humorous epitaph on a comedian's grave.

"None of my reapings are 'my doing', Archangel. Whatever happens to make them happen, it happens, and then I do my job."

He returned to gaze at the big black _nothing_ in the night sky.

"However, this... This is something else. They were not reaped, they just never existed at all. All of time and space, except for this modest rock and its natural satellite. And even so, I can feel it fading away."

The last words scared Gabriel to no end, because he couldn't feel anything. He liked to think he was pretty in tune with Creation, the parts of it that didn't make him grumpy and unhappy. That Death could feel Earth slipping away...

"Any idea what keeps it going?" he blurted out before he had time to think. "That exploding spaceship can't be all there is, can it?"

"That spaceship is one of the subtler creatures involved." The amused note was back in Death's voice. "There are others, not bound to a linear time."

Gabriel waited, but nothing more was forthcoming.

"Is that all? I think I need a bit more than that to work on the problem."

Death's eyebrows rose a tenth of a millimeter.

"Well, don't you want to stop it?"

"Why should I care? Which way it ends is not of my concern."

"Oh come on!" Gabriel exclaimed, forgetting his caution. "All those galaxies, all yours for the reaping, someone," or some_thing_, Gabriel thought but didn't say, "blinks them out from under your... hook, and you're not the slightest bit pissed off about it?"

"I don't get 'pissed off'," Death replied calmly.

Gabriel sighed and prepared to materialize somewhere else, to do research on his own, when Death's voice stopped him.

"But if you happen to find a Timelord called The Doctor, tell him I'm one of his biggest fans."

* * *

"Amy-"

"My name is Amelia."

"Right, sorry, Amelia, it's very important, OK? And you can tell them about the Doctor, but don't tell them about me, all right?"

"How important?" Amy repeated stubbornly, and Gabriel sighed.

"Very very very important. The whole of time and space depends on it."

Amelia looked at him suspiciously, tilting her head sidewise.

Right, he thought, 'the whole of time and space' might be too big of a concept to impress upon a kid.

"That means this whole house, your family, all the apples you could ever eat, and your raggedy Doctor in his blue box, too," he added.

Amelia considered him with all the solemnity her round face could muster, and Gabriel was impressed to see that it could amass quite a lot of solemnity.

"I think I might like you," she declared eventually. "You're not trying to tell me my Doctor's imaginary, so I won't have to bite you."

"Why would I? He's real, and he gets into more trouble than the whole Winchester bloodline combined, and that's saying something."

"Who's the Winchester?"

"Doesn't matter, really, it doesn't. What matters is the Doctor. He's gotten into such a big trouble this time, that he needs a kid to help him. You know how the grown-ups tell you that everything's going to be all right, only they're lying and you know they are? Well, everything's _not_ going to be all right if we leave this to the grown-ups."

"_You're_ a grownup."

"That's why I need your help. And I'm not just any kind of grown-up, I'll have you know. I'm a grownup who can do this!"

Gabriel snapped and a chocolate appeared in his hand.

Amelia backed away a little.

"My aunt told me not to trust strangers with candy."

"Fine, then, I'll eat it myself."

Amelia watched him wide-eyed as he devoured the excellent chocolate he'd produced. He got chocolate all over his face, but he felt like he'd earned it. He liked kids, he really did, but they were sometimes very hard to deal with.

"All right," Amelia said, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms, which would have looked much more menacing if she weren't seven and wearing pyjamas. "Say I believe you. What should I do?"

"Well, Miss Pond, here's the deal..."

* * *

"You've granted a child the power to wish things into reality. Isn't that, you know, _insanely dangerous_?" Crowley asked conversationally.

"Oh shush, it's been done before, and look - world still standing! Oh, by the way, it's still standing _thanks_ to that, _and_ to yours truly!" Gabriel preened, then scoffed when Crowley failed to look suitably impressed. He took vengeance by smearing his suit with mustard, on a part where he wouldn't notice it until _after_ he'd have strolled smugly through the park. "Besides," he continued, slightly appeased, "it's not like I gave her full Trickster powers. She can only wish real things that _have_ existed at some point in this dimension and reality."

"How very responsible of you. You wouldn't like to share too much of your power, after all."

"See?" Gabriel beamed. "You're not completely stupid, after all."

Crowley growled, but without real anger behind it. He had to be pretty happy that the Earth was still standing, after all. You can't be the Crossroads King if there aren't any crossroads, kings, or people with whom to make deals.

"So, see you around then," Gabriel said cheerfully, waving himself off to the now-reinstated beaches of Betelgeuse V.

"No offense, mate, but I do hope not," Crowley muttered after him.

"I heard that," said Gabriel, and whisked Crowley off to the also-reinstated swamps of Betelgeuse III.


End file.
